Being One of the Responsible Nations
by Car
Summary: England bit his lip, chancing a glance at at his neighboring nations and slipping his phone out of his pocket. No one would notice him sending one little text message to the handsome American across the table, would they? Of course not.


England always prided himself in being one of the 'mature' nations. While the other, less refined, nations messed around on their phones, or doodled, or did… whatever it was Prussia was doing over there with those fireworks…, England was taking notes, highlighting important information, listening intently and…and…

Oh fuck it, he was bored out of his bloody mind.

He hadn't heard a single thing Germany had to say in the last fifteen minutes, and his notebook was covered in little doodles of fae, unicorns, and a horribly out of proportion TARDIS.

Finally, he let his eyes wander from that spot on the wall behind Germany's head that he had been staring at for the last quarter of an hour, and let them roam over his fellow nations. Greece was asleep, no surprise there, Japan hadn't looked away (or blinked, for that matter) from his computer screen, Italy had gone through at least four pages, front and back, of notebook paper full of drawings, China appeared to be in the process of making lunch, Prussia was still messing with those fireworks, and America—

Well, despite looking particularly delicious today, America was dinking around on his iPhone, looking just as bored has he was.

England bit his lip, chancing a glance at at his neighboring nations and slipped his phone out of his pocket. No one would notice him sending _one little text message_ to the handsome American across the table, would they? Of course not.

_'Absolutely riveting conference today, wouldn't you agree?'_

He pointedly turned his head away from America after hitting send, but not so much he couldn't see him out of the corner of his eye.

He saw the young nation start a little in surprise after his phone vibrated on the table, and his heart did a bit of a somersault when America read the message, and sent him an absolutely gigantic, sly grin, and happily began typing back.

_'Never took u 4 the type to text during meetings, Eng!'_

He snorted a little at the nickname.

_'I normally wouldn't, but today is just boring enough to be an exception.'_

America read over the response, and bit back a smile.

_'I'm just lookin 2 good today huh? Couldn't help urself?'_

England gaped _at the message, _which he then directed at America, who sent him an exaggerated, flashy wink. Fighting back the blush he knew was already creeping across his cheeks at the American's apparent mind-reading abilities, he quickly typed out his response.

_'You wish.'_

America laughed silently to himself.

_'Yea I know. Didn't have time 2 shower this morning. I probably smell'_

England glared across the table, looking disgusted, which America responded to with a little smile and a shrug. And sure, England should have been repulsed with the idea that the American hadn't apparently bathed, but he was more so upset that he managed to look that good while unbathed.

Life just wasn't fair, was it?

_'You're disgusting. Let me guess, you overslept so long you didn't have time to shower?'_

_'Guilty as changed!'_

_'Long night?'_

England knew that his bitterness probably seeped out even in his text, but what could he say? He was, if he had to be completly honest with himself, a bit of a jealous man, and the idea of America having a 'long night' with some random man or woman in town was enough to almost make his blood boil.

_'Yea. Me n Japan were playing the new Mario kart till like 3am.'_

Oh.

Well then. Ahem.

_'Sounds fun.'_

_'Wanna play 2night? Japan let me borrow it 4 the week n hes busy.'_

England blinked, and America shrugged, looking almost shy about the invitation. He cleared his throat to hide is own embarrassment.

_'I'm afraid I wont be the most challenging of opponents. I'm rather horrid at video games.'_

America paused at that for a few seconds, as if pondering his own response, before starting to type, slowly and deliberately.

_'Cmon England it'll b fun! Ill help u out ok? We haven't hung out just u and me in 4ever!'_

England bit his lip, chancing at glance at America, who was shooting him puppy dog eyes from across the table. And yes, as annoying as those damn eyes were, he found they lacked America's usual goofy aloofness. He still seemed almost…shy.

England forced back his thoughts about whatever possible reason that might be, and finally typed out is reply.

_'I suppose. Where are you staying?'_

America lit up and began typing quickly.

_'The hotels kinda far, how about I drive u over after the meeting?'_

_'Oh my, how chivalrous of you."_

England smiled, knowing he sounded at least a little flirty, but that was kind of the idea.

America grinned at the message, and sent his next one with another one of his sly little smiles.

_'Well I AM a hero! Its the least I can do!'_

England chuckled at America's bravado, and typed out his reply, forever amazed at how much easier it was to be a little more daring over texts than it would be to actually say these sorts of things out loud.

_'Well, Mr. Hero, how should I plan to return to my room this evening? Will you drive me back? Must I take a cab? Or is this an invitation to spend the night?'_

America's eyes widened as he read over the message, and England began to feel a bit nervous that he had crossed the line with that one.

But it was a logical question, after all! If America chose to take it as something more, well, that was his problem! England honestly just wanted to know how he would be getting back to his room that night! That was all!

_'Um, well, I guess thats up 2 u. I mean if you wanna stay we can swing by ur hotel quick to get ur stuff. Or whatever.'_

_'Only if u want that is! I can totally take u home when were all done 2 if u want!'_

_'Totally ur choice.'_

England chuckled fondly at America's obvious nervousness, trying (and failing spectacularly) not to think of all the beautiful reasons America might be nervous about England spending the night in his room.

_'I suppose it wouldn't hurt to get my things, just to be on the safe side.'_

He paused, wondering if what he would say next would truly be toeing the line, and ultimately decided _fuck it_, he had come too far to piss this opportunity away now. Tacking one last sentence onto his message, he hit send before he could stop himself.

_'No telling where the night might lead, after all.'_

He turned his attention back to Germany after that, as he finally began wrapping up his speech, more to hide his blush than anything, and just a little to give off at least a smidgen of outward cool and collectiveness, while on the inside he screamed and squealed like a little girl.

Oh my god, he had just sent that message. He had just sent that message to AMERICA.

He could just barely see enough of America out of the corner of his eye to see the sudden flush of florescent red across those defined cheekbones, the wide, bright blue eyes behind his glasses, and that beautiful mouth, hanging just slightly opened in shock, and- happiness? Arousal? England could only dare to dream.

Germany released the assembly for a lunch break, and it was as he gathered up his papers that his phone vibrated one last time. He glanced at the screen and grinned, knowing without needing to look, that America had already left the room.

_'Looking forward 2 finding out. ; )'_

* * *

**Hello friends! Car here! Look I'm alive! **

**Actually, if you've been reading the 365daysofusuk posts, you've been seeing me, because I've been posting them (and writing a few of them), but I haven't much time to do anything for myself, since that's been keeping me pretty busy, BUT I don't like keeping you guys waiting around, so here I am!**

**First of all, YES I do plan on finishing Run Fast, Turn Left and Love Match someday! I'm in the middle of both of the next chapters, and I swear to you, they'll be updated!**

**Secondl****y, if you aren't already following my tumblr, you should do that because I post a lot of drabbles and updates on fics over there. It's seecarrun . tumblr . com (the link is also in my profile), so please go check it out!**

**Lastly,** **if you've sent me a PM and I haven't responded, I'm soooo sorry, I usually check them in my email, get all happy and reply in my head, and then totally forget to actually respond... But I read them all and I love you guys!**

**So thank you for reading this goofy lil fic, and I hope to see you all on my tumblr, in reviews, and around here more, now that the cobwebs are out. XD Love you all lots!**

**-Car**


End file.
